fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Smietanka690/Brudnopis
Jeśli to czytasz to wiedz, że umiesz czytać. http://pl.fanowska-my-little-pony.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Smietanka690/Shiro%C5%9B http://pl.fanowska-my-little-pony.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Smietanka690/Kurome A teraaaz... Daisy Pearl Daisy Pearl (z ang. Perłowa perła lub Perłowa Stokrotka, albo Stokrotkowa Perła xD) - alicorn, klacz. Któraśtam ( i bardzo niepoprawna) ponysona Śmietany. Pragnie zawładnąć nad Equestrią, tym razem na stałe. O kucyku Każe innym mówić na siebie Pearl, bo według niej Daisy brzmi zbyt dziecinnie. Chce przejąć władzę nad Equestrią, tym razem na stałe. Kiedyś była "psiapsiółką" Luny. To właśnie Księżniczka Nocy pokazała jej szampon, dzięki któremu grzywa faluje. Jednak ona używa go tylko przed uroczystościami. Wygląd Grzywa i ogon Ma piękną, delikatną fioletową grzywę i ogon. Są dosyć krótkie i trochę przezroczyste. W niektórych miejscach powstają eleganckie, odstające od reszty loczki. Sierść Jej sierść jest bardzo jasno niebieska, ale ona upiera się, że jest perłowa. Skrzydła Gdy są zwinięte, mają taki kształt jak te Luny, a gdy są rozwinięte, są bardzo duże i podobne do takich , tyle, że są czyste i nie potargane. Końcówki jej piór są jasnofioletowe. Oczy Design oczu dzieli z Luną. 'PLACKI ' Użytkownik:Smietanka690/Polaris Water Thunderbolt Water Thunderbolt '''- pegaz, strażnik jednego z ważniejszych budynków w Baltimare, przez mieszkańców zwany Klucznikiem. Jeden z najlepszych przyjaciół Polaris. Jest zakochany w syrenie Cavis. Zakładka dla tych, co chcą odbudować wiki Dokończę później! GOOGLE CHROME!!! XD Rok temu, pewnego okropnego, nadzwyczaj słonecznego dnia Se próbowała dorwać motyla, który połaskotał ją w ucho. Nagle wyleciał poza płot, więc postanowiła przebiec przez furtkę. Jednak nie zauważyła idącego kucyka. Biegnąc, wpadła na nią i niechcący przewróciła. Od razu zaczęła przepraszać, a nieznajoma klacz mówić, że przecież nic nie szkodzi. Przedstawiły się sobie i poszły razem za motylkiem. Śmietana MOZILLA FIREFOX XD Cuś= #blablabla nr 1 #blablabla nr 2 #blablabla nr 3 |-| Drugie cuś= #blablabla nr 1 #blablabla nr 2 #blablabla nr 3 |-| I trzecie cuś= #blablabla nr 1 #blablabla nr 2 #blablabla nr 3 Emm... INTERNET EXPLORER, CZY JAK MU TAM!!! xD Cinnamoon '''Cinnamoon (gra słów, połączenie cinnamon ''- Cynamon, ''moon ''- księżyc) - klacz, kucyk ziemski. Mieszka w Ponyville. Jest piątą, poprawną ponysoną Śmietany. Przyjaciele nazywają ją Cinna (czyt. Sina),Cynamonka, Moon lub po prostu Cin (czyt. Sin). 'O kucyku' Chodzi do piątej klasy podstawówki i jest bardzo wysoka jak na swój wiek. Jest najstarsza z klasy i ma bardzo dobre stopnie. Mimo to nie nazywana jest "kujonką". Chociaż ma dopiero 11 lat, to już pracuje, w popołudnia przychodzi do Cukrowego Kącika i piecze cynamonowe ciasteczka. Ma na to czas, ponieważ prace domowe odrabia na lekcjach. Nie lubi, gdy świeci na nią słońce, a jej ulubiona pora roku to wiosna. Ma anemię i zaburzenie dróg oddechowych. Gra na skrzypcach. 'Wygląd' 'Grzywa i ogon' Jej grzywa jest związana turkusową gumką w cynamonową, poczochraną kitkę, a grzywka jest lekko nachodząca na oko i poczochrana. Ogon związany turkusową gumką, jak grzywa. Jej desing grzywy i ogona jest unikalny. 'Sierść' Sierść Cinny jest beżowa, miejscami żółtawa. Pod oczami brązowa. 'Oczy' Tęczówki ma błękitnofioletowe, a sam kształt oka jak Twilight Sparkle. Są bardzo duże, choć ona sama nie lubi ich rozmiaru. 'Znaczek' Jej znaczek to dwie cynamonowe rurki i zawinięty cynamonowy paseczek wsunięte za kremowy półksiężyc. 'Waga i wzrost' Mimo, że Cin jest najstarsza z klasy, to jest bardzo szczupła i mardzo mało waży. Należy do najwyższych kucyków z jej rocznika, więc czasem jest nazywana Frytką. 'Osobowość' Jest raczej śmiała i rozmowna, pełna poczucia humoru i przyjacielska. Mimo to nie lubi zawierać nowych znajomości, chyba, że przez internet. 'Śmiałość' Nie boi się podejść do kogoś i zagadać, robi to raczej z chęcią. Kłóci się z nieznajomymi, jeśli wejdą przed nią w kolejce, jeśli ona stała tam pierwsza. 'Poczucie humoru' Zawsze stara się rozweselić lub rozśmieszyć innych, i baaardzo często jej się to udaje. Gdy ktoś wytknie jej błąd, który popełniła lub jakąś wadę, to ona śmieje się z samej siebie i rzuca jakiegoś stosownego do sytuacji suchara. 'Zarozumiałość' Cinna jest trochę zarozumiała, np. gdy ktoś popełni jakiś błąd ortograficzny, to od razu go poprawia, i tak cały czas, co jest straaasznie wkurzające. Jednak przyjaciółki pomagają dostrzec jej złe zachowanie, a ona stara się poprawić. 'Niechęć do nowych znajomości' Nienawidzi, gdy musi się komuś przedstawić i pogadać o zainteresowaniach, bo wie, że jeśli powie: "Cześć, jestem Cinna. Lubię piec ciastka, a ty?", to ktoś pomyśli, że nie wie, co powiedzieć i to taka gadka na szybko, albo, że bardzo jej zależy na nowych znajomości. Szczególnie wkurza ją, gdy przyjeżdżają jacyś goście z dziećmi i rodzice oczekują, aby je niańczyła lub się z nimi zaprzyjaźniła. 'Dobroć' Jest dobra i miła dla innych, chyba, że ktoś jest niemiły dla niej lub jej przyjaciół. 'Trudności z przebaczaniem' Moon bardzo trudno przebaczać, nawet, jeśli chodzi o jakąś drobnostkę. Zachowuje wszystkie urazy na dnie serca, aby kiedyś się zemścić. 'Uczynność i pracowitość' Jest uczynna i pracowita, chociaż ma anemię. Uwielbia pomagać komuś coś przenieść lub wytłumaczyć zadanie z matmy. Pomaga też innym, gdy są smutni lub źli. 'Zachowanie' 'Powaga lub szaleństwo, w zależności od sytuacji' Gdy bawi się z przyjaciółkami lub rozmawia z kimś przez internet, jej umysł jakby... przewraca się do góry nogami. Nie może przestać się śmać i machać komytkami (wygląda to wtedy tak, jakby miała ich siedem). Jednak gdy jest niebezpiecznie lub gdy ma zły humor, jest poważna jak gwóźdź i nic nie jest wstanie tego zmienić, chyba, że żart o kucyku ze złotymi zębami u dentysty. 'Granatowe kopytka' Cin często ma zabarwione kopytka, ponieważ, gdy pisze piórem, trzyma je za stalówkę i atrament wycieka. Jest znana z tego w całej szkole. 'Niezdarność' Jest kopytka są bardzo niezdarne. Często uciekają w stronę brzucha, przez co prawie się przewraca. Traci równowagę nagle, bez powodu i wpada na inne kucyki. 'Nadpobudliwość' Gdy długo siedzi przed komputerem, to następnego dnia jej kopytka cały czas się ruszają, ponieważ są przyzwyczajone do pisania na klawiaturze. 'Oblizywanie pyszczka' Gdy coś wypije lub zje, to odruchowo oblizuje pyszczek z okruszków i kropelek. Nawyk ten wyrobił się jej, gdy widziała swojego brata po wypiciu soku malinowego (wierzcie mi, naprawdę komiczny widok). 'Pamięć' Nie pamięta kolorów, fryzur i imion innych kucyków, jednak gdy ich zobaczy, od razu ich poznaje. Dobrze zapamiętuje drogę do jakiegoś miejsca lub wydarzenia i ich szczegóły, jednak zawsze zapomina ich kolejność. 'Bezsenność' Ggy Cin była młodsza, bardzo trudno było jej zasnąć, a gdy jej się to udło, to dwie godziny później budziła się i nie mogła spać aż do rana. Teraz jest już lepiej ponieważ nie budzi się w nocy. Często wieczorem wymyśla, co następnego dnia napisze w pamiętniku, ale potem i tak tego nie zapisuje. To po prostu pomaga jej zasnąć. 'Historia' 'Najmłodsze lata' Urodziła się w szpitalu w Ponyville. O dziwo, zaraz po urodzeniu nie płakała, tylko przetarła nadzwyczaj duże oczka i rozglądała się na wszystkie strony. Gdy miała dwa lata, zaczęła chodzić do przedszkola. Bardzo przywiązała się do Pani Janeczki, która była wychowawczynią pierwszej grupy i do Pani Ali, wychowawczyni piątej grupy. Spotkała tam swoją pierwszą przyjaciółkę, której imienia już nie pamięta. Była dla niej bardzo ważna, ponieważ wybaczała jej wszystkie błędy i bawiła się z nią nawet, gdy nie miała na to ochoty. Jednak, gdy Cin poszła do zerówki, zapomniały o sobie. 'Zerówka i nauczanie początkowe' W zerówce nie miała zbyt wielu problemów, ponieważ od razu nauczyła się czytać, a nauczycielką była jej przyszywana ciocia. Jako pierwsza zaprzyjaźniła się z Michałkiem, upośledzonym kucykiem, odrzuconym przez innych. Pomagała mu w czytaniu i pisaniu. Później poznała Olę, z którą bawiła się od tego czasu. Jednak Ola była arogancka wobec innych i samolubna, więc gdy Cin przeniosła się do innej szkoły, nie tęskniły za sobą zbytnio. W pierwszej klasie poznała Creativity, która stała się jedną z jej najlepszych przyjaciółek. Jednak miała też inne przyjaciółki, z którymi spędzała większość czasu. Clear Sounds była niezbyt lubiana przez Cinnę, ponieważ kiedyś, gdy z plecaka Cynamonki wysypały się wszystkie zeszyty, ta wzięła zeszyt do nut i zaczęła go przeglądać. Po chwili zdziwiła się, że ta ma takie łatwe rzeczy. Jednak, gdy obydwie nie miały pary na wycieczkach, postanowiły pogadać i okazało się, że mają niemalże identyczne zainteresowania. Od tego czasu są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami i niemogłyby żyć bez siebie nawzajem. 'Zdobycie znaczka' Każdy z uczniów miał jakieś dodatkowe zajęcie. Jednak ona nie mogła żadnego znaleźć. Kiedyś, gdy zwierzała się Pinkie Pie, ta wpadła na pomysł, żeby pomagała państwu Cake w pieczeniu ciasteczek. Bardzo spodobał się jej ten pomysł, więc z pomocą Pinkie udało jej się namówić cukierników do wspólnej współpracy. Okazało się, że Cin ma do tego smykałkę. Jej ciasta były przepyszne i pięknie ozdobione. Pewnego dnia Pani Cake powiedziała jej, że nadszedł czas, aby wymyśliła własny przepis, który będzie jej specjalnością. Cynamonka nie mogła wymyślić niczego nowego, bo gdy okazywała jakiś wyrób cukierniczce, okazywało się, że jest już wpisany w księdze kucharskiej. Po miesiącu poszukiwań, zmęczona i zapłakana szła wieczorem przez Ponyville, cały czas wmawiając sobie, że jest do niczego, bo nie umie nawet wymyślić niczego nowego. Po pewnym czasie, gdy już przestała płakać, i zdawało jej się, że już nic nie może się zdarzyć, popatrzyła do góry i zobaczyła piękny, srebrzysty półksiężyc. Nieświadomie zaczęła iść w jego stronę, a gdy się ocknęła, była głęboko w lesie Everfree. Przestraszona szukała drogi porwotnej, ale wszędzie były tylko drzewa i krzaki. Powiedziała sobie, że skoro nie może znaleźć końca lasu, to powinna chociaż coś zjeść. Krzaków nie dało się jeść, tak samo liści drzew. O jedzeniu kory nie przeszło jej na myśl. Po pewnym czasie, gdy na prawdę zgłodniało, obmyśliła jednak opcję z korą i poszła poczukać jakiegoś ładnego, ostrego kamienia. Gdy już znalazła, podeszła do pierwszego lepszego grzewa i zaczęła je skrobać. Ku jej zdziwienu, proszek miał trochę ostry, pyszny smak. Nagle wpadła na genialny pomysł. Zebrała dużo kory z drzewa i poszła poszukać miejsca do spania. Następnego dnia, gdy już było jasno, łatwiej było jej znaleźć drogę do domu. Po południu pogalopowała do Cukrowego Kącika. Ugniotła ciasto i dodała trochę smacznej kory. Później wycięła je w kształcie półksiężyców - to przecież on przywiódł ją do drzewka, na którym znalazła tajemniczy przysmak. Po upieczeniu szybko pobiegła do Pani Cake, nie próbując nawet ciasteczek. Ta, gdy spróbowała, aż oczy jej się zaświeciły i powiedziala, że w życiu nie jadła takich ciasteczek. Nagle obok niej coś zaczęło się świecić. Gdy spojrzała w tamtą stronę, ujżała, że na jej boku widnieje księżyc z dwoma rurkami cynamonu, jak go nazwała ("no bo wygląda i smakuje jak... jak... Cynamon"). 'Obecnie' Teraz Cin chodzi do piątej klasy. Bardzo dużo czasu spędza w biblotece lub kafejkach internetowych, i oczywiście w Cukrowym Kąciku. Nadal piecze cynamonowe półksiężyce, które pochwaliła sama Księżniczka Celestia. Nikomu nie wychodzą jej ciasteczka, więc musi dużo pracować i często chodzić po cynamon do Lasu Everfree. 'Ciekawostki' *Jest prawokopytna. *Często przetłuszczają jej się włosy. *Ma białą chomiczycę, którą ceni nad życie. *Ma brata, który jest straaasznie wkurzający.r="#880000 'CZO ;o; ---- '''DREAMCAST SEGA Ten kucyk został zaadoptowany przez użytkowniczkę Smietanka690 , która serdecznie dziękuje Yurika-chan. Dreamcast Sega jest alicornem. Przyjaciele nazywają ją Sega, Dreamcast lub Dream. Jest siostrzenicą Luny i Celestii. Służy w straży królewskiej. Wygląd Sega jest zielonej maści. Ma niebieską grzywę i ogon. Którą upina w jeden kucyk na czubku głowy i dwa po bokach. Ma niebieską pelerynę w gwiazdki. Posiada także zbroję straży królewskiej. Ma naszyjnik z turkusowym klejnotem. Na kopytach ma obręcze z granatowymi klejnocikami. Ubrana w zbroję ma złote długie "buty", podobne do tych które nosi Celestia. Osobowość Sega jest bardzo stanowcza. Zawsze musi postawić na swoim. Panicznie boi się chomików,(gdy była mała pogryzły ją) choć lubi koty i psy. Jest księżniczką Horseland. Lubi rywalizować. Jest z charakteru taka jak Rainbow Dash. Bitwy to jej chleb powszedni. 'Lęk przed chomikami' Sega panicznie boi się chomików.Dlatego że gdy miała 4 lata przyszła pobawić się ze swoim chomikiem on ją pogryzł.Sega uciekła z płaczem. Na szczęście Seegi to wszystko zobaczyła.Podeszła do Segi która płakała.Bolało ją tylne lewe kopyto które pogryzł chomik.Seegi nakrzyczała na chomika.Od tego czasu Sega panicznie boi się chomików. 'Odwaga' Sega jest odważna i boi się tylko i wyłącznie chomików.Swojego pierwszego potwora pokonała w wieku 2 lat.Jako członek straży królewskiej musi być odważna. 'Rywalizacja' Sega uwielbia rywalizować najczęściej ściga się z przyjaciółkami. Wygrała maraton gier komputerowych(jest komputero-maniaczką) 'Arogancja' Sega jest czasem arogancka choć nie zawsze. 'Dobroć' Sega zazwyczaj jest miła i dobra.Choć nie zawsze.Pomaga wszystkim w potrzebie. 'Wytrwałość' Jak każdy członek straży królewskiej.Sega musi być wytrzymała i odważna.Nie zawsze jej się to udaje.Jest podatna na zimno. Historia i życiorys Dream urodziła się w krainie zwanej Horseland która toczyła zacięte boje z Equestrią praktycznie bez wiedzy Kapitana straży Królewskiej sama straż królewska trzymała się dewizy*róbta co chceta* i to ona zaczęła tą walkę mimo że Celestia próbowałą coś zdziałać straż miała to gdzieś.Sega miała doś powiedziałą coś w stylu: -Nie no mam dość co to ma być! Tylko strajki i bójki muszę to skończyć! na to jej siostry Seegi i Seega: -Nic nie zrobisz! -Zrobię! Zobaczycie! Sega wzięła miecz i poszła zobaczyć jak tam idą sprawy walki i krzyknęła gdy doszła: -Spokój! Albo sobie powalczymy! Oni(to znaczy straż) miała to gdzieś zaczęła używać swoich ataków i wywijać mieczem.Po skończonej bójce ci którzy zostali uciekli do Canterlot. Tak się złożyło że Segas chciała dołączyć do straży żeby zrobić tam porządek wiedfziała że kapitanem nie będzie.Akurat wtedy Shinig Armor: Kapitan brał ślub z jej krewną:Księżniczką Cadance.Postanowiła go poprosić o możliwość zostania jego zastępczynią.Udało się. Historia znaczka Sega jest zwykłą maniaczką komputerów po za tym szanowna konsola postanowiła stworzyć swoją ponysonę(?).Gdy Dreamcast chciała pograć na swej "ulubionej" konsoli pojawił się jej znaczek. Umiejętności 'Taniec' Sega ładnie tańczy ale ukrywa to przed innymi.Gdy kiedyś przyłapano ją na tym śmieli się z niej wszyscy.Od tego czasu ukrywa swój talent. 'Śpiewanie' Dreamcast całkiem dobrze śpiewa ale tak jak w przypadku tańca ukrywa swój talent.Najczęściej śpiewa covery piosenek Vocaloidów choć czasami również to. 'Walka' Dream dobrze walczy choć nie robi tego za często.Najczęściej za pomocą czarów.Choć czasami musi użyć swoich umiejętności fizycznych. 'Czary' Sega dobrze czaruje lecz nie sprawia to jej przyjemności.Robi to tylko kiedy jest taka konieczność.Woli latać.Uczy się z Twilight która jest szwagierką jej siostry ciotecznej:Księżniczki Cadance. 'Latanie' Dreamcast świetnie lata.Jest w tym dobra i lubi to robić.Jej siła skrzydeł wynosi 10,5.Według niej latanie jest lepsze niż czary. Marzenia Marzy, by być jednym z Wonderbolts. Chciałaby być tylko pegazem. Relacje 'Seega' Seega jest siostrą Segi nigdy się nie kłóciły(jak już to droczyły) i pałały do siebie wielką sympatią. Seega jest młodszą o pięć minut siostrą Segi.Są bliźniaczkami choć mają inne charaktery. Seega jest spokojna i delikatna natomiast Sega jest zadziorna i odważna.Uwielbiają się droczyć(nie kłócić!) Seegi często przyłącza się do ich wariackich zabaw.Jest księżniczką Horselandu tak jak siostry.Jest niższa niż siostry. 'Seegi' Seegi to starsza siostra Segi. Sega jest z nią w dobrym kontakcie. Często przyłącza się do wariackich zabaw Segi i Seegi (Bliźniaczki). Seegi często poucza swoje młodsze siostry. Księżniczka Horselandu tak jak siostry. Ostrożna i mądra, a także ciekawska. Boi się pająków. Uwielbia chomiki, psy i koty. Droczy się z siostrami. 'Xbox360' Xbox360 to chłopak Segi on również służy w straży królewskiej.Z charakteru taki sam jak Seegi.Lubi Wonderbolts,latanie i babeczki.Z Segą utrzymuje dobry kontakt choć jak powszechnie wiadomo sprzeczki się zdarzają.Tabloidy uwielbiają śledzić ich gdy są razem na randkach i w innych tego typu sytuacjach. 'Mega Drive i Saturn' Mega Drive i Saturn to rodzice Segi Seegi(bliźniaczka) i Seegi(starsza siostra).Są dumni ze swoich dzieci a najbardziej z Segi. Mega Drive to królowa Horselandu, zaś Saturn jest jego królem.Utrzymują z dziećmi bardzo dobry kontakt. Przyjaciele Rainbow Drawing-przyjaciółka Animal Star-przyjaciółka Monti-przyjaciółka Wet-przyjaciółka Star Paint-przyjaciółka Creamy-przyjaciołka Ciekawostki * Jej imię jest oparte na nazwie konsoli Sega Dreamcast. * Imiona jej rodziny i znajomych są oparte na nazwach konsol do gier. Galeria Alis.png|Sega w świątecznej wersji. Alrai.png|Sega w normalnej wersji. Mydas.png|Siostra Segi - Seega. Afsafas.png|Seegi - starsza siostra Segi. afassdaf.png|Ojciec Segi - Saturn. dafa.png|Matka Segi - Mega Drive. elloa.png|Chłopak Segi - Xbox360. Prace użytkowników ImAwesomeAndIKonwItbyPapajaZmiennoksztaltna.png|Sega narysowana przez użytkowniczkę Papaja Zmiennokształtna.Wielkie i serdeczne dzięki! Duża siostrzyczka.jpg|Sega narysowana przez Alexshy.Wielkie dzięki! Duża Siostrzyczka By AgnessAngel.png|Sega narysowana przez użytkowniczkę AgnessAngel z pomocą bazy. Duża Siostrzyczka by Spitfire Pony.png|Sega by Spitfire Pony DS by KAMB.png|Dreamcast narysowana przez KucykowyAniołekMB Big sister by Cool Dashie.png|Dream(jeszcze jako Duża Siostrzyczka) narysowana przez Cool Dashie DreamCast Sega by SP.png|Narysowana przez użytkowniczke Spitfire Pony Sega.jpg|Praca Fryloczek Skanuj0009.jpg|Dreamcast narysowana przez JogoMago Sega.png|Narsowana przez Style&Grace Animal Star and Dreamcast Sega.jpg|Dream z Animal Star narysowane przez Susanie201 'TRATATATA moje rysunki dla innych' ' Cherry Blossom by S690 na kartce.png Smietanka690 Cherry Blossom-my new style.png '